


The Curtain That Closed

by fivehorizons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivehorizons/pseuds/fivehorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testurou had been fantasizing about this for as long as he could remember. Shower sex was one thing, but shower sex with Hinata Shouyou was something else entirely. At least it was in his head.<br/>But Testurou had never expected it to go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curtain That Closed

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post. mature just to be safe

Testurou had been fantasizing about this for as long as he could remember. Shower sex was one thing, but shower sex with Hinata Shouyou was something else entirely. At least it was in his head.

But Testurou had never expected it to go like this.

“It’s too low,” Hinata whined.

Hinata stood on his toes and reached above Tetsurou. If the surface below them hadn’t been wet tile, Tetsurou was sure he would’ve leaped to cover the distance.

Tetsurou seized Hinata’s hand in mid-reach and brought it to his lips. Before grazing the skin with his mouth, he murmured, “It’s fine.”

Tetsurou sealed his eyes as he peppered Hinata’s callused fingertips with kisses. Hinata moaned, but not in the way Tetsurou wanted.

“You’re getting all the water.”

Tetsurou snapped his eyes open. “Do you really think we’re in here to take a shower?”

Hinata smiled for a second, but before Tetsurou could get too hopeful, it disappeared.

“But it’s not fair.”

Tetsurou groaned and dropped Hinata’s hand. “If I pull the showerhead down, it’ll hit me.”

“Maybe something should,” Hinata said under his breath.

“What?” Tetsurou asked, though he had heard loud and clear.

“Nothing,” Hinata sighed.

This wasn’t going anywhere. They were both stripped naked and a little drunk off the wine from dinner. Their bodies were doused by the water pellets pulsing from the showerhead, which was the very source of their problem. The damn showerhead of all things.

“It’s not my fault you’re so short.”

Tetsurou knew he shouldn’t have said it, but there it was; out in the open and earning him a snarky glare from his boyfriend.

“And it’s not my fault you’re such an asshole.” Hinata grasped the shower curtain and began to move it aside. “Screw this. I’m going to bed.”

Alarms blared in Tetsurou’s mind. No, no, _no_. This was not how his fantasy ended. He hadn’t even fucking kissed the guy before he got all touchy about the showerhead.

Tetsurou snaked his arms around Hinata’s body and swung him away from the tacky shower curtain. His toes were lifted from the checkered tile.

“Hey!” Hinata piped.

Neglecting the danger of drenched tile, Tetsurou spun Hinata around so he was the one closer to the showerhead. With quick, jerky movements, Tetsurou tugged down the showerhead so it was centimeters above Hinata’s fiery locks. Now, the only drops of water that hit Tetsurou’s body were the ones that ricocheted off the lean muscle of Hinata’s slender body.

“Better?” he asked in exasperation, more so from the situation than the physical feat he had used to trap Hinata in the shower.

Hinata’s face was streaked with running water, and his hair was the flattest it had ever been. For a moment, those amber eyes and pliant lips were like stone, unwavering and offering Tetsurou not the slightest glimpse into what he was thinking.

Then, the stone cracked, and Hinata looped his arms around Tetsurou’s neck and yanked him down into a kiss. It was a wet, slick kiss, but Tetsurou’s lips curled into a grin as Hinata pulled back and smiled.

“Lots.” Hinata kissed Tetsurou again, but this one longer, more demanding. Tetsurou ran his hands along the damp skin of his boyfriend, savoring the rush of water and the sweet sensation Hinata’s body granted his palms. His fingers combed through Hinata’s damp locks, turning the strands upright and out of their rigid position. Tetsurou liked it better that way. The whole flat hairstyle reminded Tetsurou too much of Kageyama, and he was the last thing Tetsurou wanted to have on his mind while having sex in the shower with Hinata.

Before things could speed up, Tetsurou tore one hand free of Hinata’s hair and knotted his fingers in the fabric of the curtain. He closed the gap in the curtain wall that Hinata had started to make. There was no one in their apartment to violate this moment, but Tetsurou wanted to treasure the intimacy; where it was just him, the love of his life, and the constant hammering of the showerhead on their intertwined bodies—or just Hinata’s.

**Author's Note:**

> all my writing as of late has been dedicated to either school or my book, so for anyone who reads my other works on here, sorry there's been absolutely nothing happening. I have tried and tried to update, but for now, this is all I can manage. I'm so sorry!!


End file.
